Am I Not Your Claire?
by SoulOfOblivion
Summary: Takes place after Degeneration and Revelations. How will Claire confess her love...to none other than her own brother, Chris Redfield. Warnings : Contains mature content and incest. Don't bother reading if you don't like it. There are tons of other mature stuff around the site. Read and Review, please! And don't forget to read the note inside.


**Note –If you want an invitation Archive Of Our Own, note me.**

**Warnings : Contains incest and mature content. Don't read if you don't like it. It's as simple as that. Chris Redfield fans are welcomed here. No flaming here please.**

**Chris and Claire Redfield pairing. Takes place after Resident Evil Revelations and Degeneration. The fifth installment and so on don't count here, and Jill Valentine and Wesker permanently died in the Spencer Estate event. No technical questions, please. **

**Please review if you like it, and I will probably plan on making the one-shot a complete story, provided this oneshot has enough attention. There aren't many Chris X FEMALE fics in the site, and I intend to change that. I personally think incest is much more better than yaoi… Based on how well this fic performs, I'll look into a complete Chris and Claire story based on this. Please support Chris and Claire.**

**Take note that this is to be romantic, and is not some PwP. Story has multiple timeskips, because the oneshot is sort of an experimental fic. **

**Am I Not Your Claire?**

_The Redfield Residence, somewhere in North America_

In the double storey owned by the infamous Redfields, in his room, Chris lied on his bed, reflecting about his life. He lost his former partner, Jill Valentine, for she had saved his life from certain death at the cost of her own life.

Yes, Chris was definitely in love with Jill Valentine. Shame though, for all these years he never told her about it, fearing the confession may ruin one of the bests things in his life. Chris had always wanted to tell Jill he loved her, to hold her arms and ask her to marry him. To have a family with her, but he kept the truth within himself. Now, he was too late. Jill is gone. Frankly, the only family Chris had was his younger sister, Claire.

As an older brother, Chris had done the best he could to be a role model, inspirational and supportive towards Claire in her life. The veteran anti-bioterror soldier taught his sister to fight and defend herself, motivated her to strive and become a well educated young woman. Chris also, undeniably, loved Claire. Love, not in a way he furtively had for Jill, but as a family figure.

"…" Chris sighed as he thought of his pathetic bachelor life. Perhaps he should just accept his fate and take care of Claire until she finds a man for herself, worthy of her intelligence and beauty, and then finally Chris would die as a virgin. He was going to turn 36, and Chris was still a virgin, as he has been always wanting to have that special moment with Jill.

Chris shooked his head.

"_So much to do…" _the Redfield thought. A new batch of rookies have been recruited by the B.S.A.A., and the task of training them fell upon Chris. Although, one of rookies, named Piers Nivans, appeared promising. Chris thought about who would soon take his place in the organization, and that new soldier may just be the right man.

Just the thought of 'living alone' frightened Chris. His sister was bound to leave him soon, or so he thought… 

_Meanwhile, in Claire Redfield's room_

Claire was arranging the various reports she had wrote during her time as a Terra Save member. The redhead was going to retire from the association, since the B.S.A.A. had global control over the bioterror situation. Claire had other plans for her future, and she knew her brother was not going to easily agree to it.

She wanted to join the B.S.A.A., she wanted to fight alongside her brother against the forces who have become the legacy of the former Umbrella Corporation's misdeeds.

'_Heh… Chris… he'll never let me.' _Claire thought, and she was right. But joining the B.S.A.A. was just one of her problems. Claire has a much more severe problem. One she has been having since when Jill Valentine went missing years ago. Claire remembered how broken her brother was after that tragic day. How the older Redfield constantly isolated himself from everyone… how Claire tried her best to help her brother…

'_Chris…'_

... and how her feelings for Chris changed forever.

_**3 years ago… **_

'_Jill… Jill…' _Chris silently cried within himself in his room. The loss of his partner dealt a devastating blow to him, and he lost every spirit he had. _'Wesker… you son of a bitch.' _Chris cursed on the man responsible for his partner's fate. He despised the inhuman beyond limits, for Wesker had caused the deaths of many of Chris's friends, and caused dilemma more than a hundred men could possibly do.

All of the thinking suddenly caused Chris to have a severe headache. He grabbed his head in pain, unable to calm himself down. His body began shaking, "Argh!" he exclaimed.

Claire had heard to the loud shouting from Chris's room, and the redhead rushed to her brother's room. She turned the knob, but the door was locked.

"Chris! Chris! Are you okay!? Open the door, Chris!" Claire banged on the door.

Chris, however, could not listen to his tensed sister from inside. His head hearing Jill's last word.

'_**No!'**_

"Jill!" Chris came back, and Claire unlocked the room by going and grabbed a master key from her room.

"Chris! Are you okay!?" Claire rushed to her brother's side, and sat beside him on his bed. "Oh god, Chris… Please… Please say anything…" Claire said while rubbing Chris's back to comfort him, and another hand massaging his forehead.

"C-Claire…" Chris said softly, slightly recovering from the headache he had seconds ago. "I-I'm alright." he said.

"No. No you're not, Chris." Claire said. "You've been like this for days now. I'm worried, Chris…"

"I'm… I'm sorry…" the older Redfield apologized.

Claire looked like she was about to cry. "Talk to me, Chris. Don't be alone, please don't think you're alone…"

"…" Chris remained silent, as Claire continued massaging him. Few seconds later, he spoke.

"She… she's gone. Jill… she gave her life… for me. Because of me… Jill's gone, Claire…" Chris blamed himself. Claire shooked her head in disagreement.

"No, Chris. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"Claire… I was weak. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't save Jill… The blame does fall on me."

"Chris…"

_**Present time**_

Chris was in the living room, looking at a file designated the 'Kennedy Report'.

"Chris? Brought you dinner." Claire said in sweet voice and placed down the home meal she made herself. Chris has said multiple times that she was a good cook.

"Oh, thanks Claire. You didn't have to do that." Chris said and put away the file he was reading.

"Why wouldn't I? It's for the person I love the most. Besides, am I not your Claire?"

Chris smiled. "Alright then. Care to join?"

Claire continued staring at her brother. _'He rarely smiles nowadays… and he's so…'_

"Hey, you conscious?" Chris waved his hand at the redhead's face.

"H-huh? Yeah. Come on, Chris. Let's eat."

_Sometime later… at the B.S.A.A. North American Branch headquarters…_

"Yo, Redfield! Decided to leave early, eh?" Keith asked.

Chris just nodded his head without looking at the fellow B.S.A.A. soldier while packing up his gears.

"Grumpy as always." Quint said. "Catch ya later, Chris."

Chris nodded his head again. "Call me if anything big comes up." Chris noted his friends. He carried his backpack went outside towards the parking lot. As he reached his Hummer H2, Chris' phone beeped for a message alert. It was from Claire, and she was asking what he wanted for dinner. A slender smile formed on his face. Chris then replied…

_**-No need. We're going out to eat. Get ready, okay?-**_

Chris sent the text message to Claire, and got into his hummer and drove off to his home. As he was driving, Chris remembered how he was behaving for the past year, how he frequently worried Claire. Chris cursed himself for being such a inconvenient older brother.

'_I need to make sure she's happy… She's all I have.' _Chris affirmed himself. Claire never left him all this time, and she had multiple chances to have a life of her own, but she always stayed together with him. It was time for the renowned soldier to take responsibility and look after his sister as he used to do. He has taught Claire everything he could, but he was not showing the love she needed.

Claire.

She is his life. She is the only reason he was still fighting. If it was not for her, Chris would have ended up somewhere in a bar drinking away his grief. Chris wanted to spend as much time as he can with Claire.

Chris soon reached his house, and Claire was standing at the driveway. She was dressed in a pink cardigan, usual jeans and a black scarf around her neck. Claire's ponytail makes her look more attractive than usual. She sure had a exceptional style of her own, and one had to admit Claire was absolutely beautiful. Chris probably would have dated her if she was not his sister.

The older Redfield stopped his hummer in front of his house, and Claire got in.

"Heya, Chris! You wanted to go out for dinner?" Claire asked as they began to drive.

"Yeah." Chris answered.

"Are you sure, Chris? I can cook something back home if you want to." Claire said.

Chris shooked his head. "Nah. It's alright. Besides, we should go out sometimes, and by 'out' I mean besides going out to kill biological monsters everytime." Chris said.

"I guess… I just want you to be comfortable, Chris. I don't wanna force you to go out with your bratty little sister."

"Hey, you're not a bratty sister. You're far from something like that, Claire." Chris said. "You're the best sister I could ever have." he complimented.

Claire smiled. At least he seemed like he was getting better now compared to how Chris was previously.

"Thanks, Chris."

"You don't have to. The both of us need some quality normal time together."

As Chris was driving, Claire took time to see how much her brother has changed, mentally and physically. He still was the same guy from heart, but Claire never expected her brother to build up his body over limits. Chris sure is the most strongest man Claire had known in her life. Not to mention, he was very handsome. Any man would be jealous if he saw Claire together with Chris.

"So where are we going to eat?" Claire asked.

"I was thinking about Asura's Specials. You want somewhere else?" Chris asked. "We can change if you want to."

"I'm good." Claire answered.

The Redfield siblings later came to the restaurant 'Asura's Specials' few minutes later. Chris parked his hummer, and the siblings went inside the restaurant. There were not many customers at the time.

"Well, not many people. Just the way you like it." Claire said as they went for a table in the corner.

"Heh. I just don't like crowds." Chris said.

Both took seats, and a waitress attended to them.

"Welcome to Asura's Special!" the waitress greeted. "What would you like to have for today?"

"Um… I'll have a Pajun Chicken Pasta sided with lemonade, please." Claire ordered her meal.

"Okay…" the waitress said as she wrote down Claire's order. "… and what about you, sir?"

"I'll uh… have this turkey soup and coffee." Chris said.

The waitress left after taking the Redfields' food order. Claire noticed her brother looking out the window, hinting that he might have something on his mind. Claire did not want to see Chris in his previous state again, and so she started a topic.

"Umm… how do I look, Chris?" Claire asked, and realized how inappropriate the question seemed afterwards. "I-I mean… does this outfit look g-good, you know?"

Chris's eyes averted to his sister. "Fine as usual, Claire. You're beautiful." he said with a smile, and he seemed charming when he did. Claire blushed to her brother's words.

"T-Thanks…" Claire said, and looked away to hide her blush. She could not recall the last time someone said something as sweet to her. Here she thought her brother was not good with words, but Chris sure did know how to say nice things to a woman. Maybe… he was just saying it to make her feel better.

'_I am his sister, after all… Chris… How do I even tell you…'_

"Hey, Claire? Can I ask you something?"

Claire snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, Chris?"

Chris grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed it. "Well… It's kinda like a weird question. I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay, Chris. Ask whatever you want." Claire said to him.

Chris nodded his head. "So uh… when… when are you gonna find a guy for yourself?" he quickly asked.

Claire just blinked her eyes in surprise. Chris never asked her something like that before. "A guy? W-why do you ask, Chris?"

Chris just chuckled lightly. "It's just, you know. I thought someday you'll find a boyfriend, and then get married, and well… you know… live your own life."

"Chris… You think… You think one day I'll leave you?" Claire asked seemingly in disbelief, and her voice sounded broken.

Chris realized he may have just hurt her feelings.

"Do you… want me to leave you?" Claire asked, the tone she spoke in suggested she was about to cry.

"N-no Claire! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean anything like that… I was just… I was wondering about your future, that's all. Why would I wanna get rid of you, Claire. You know you're the most important person in my life." Chris said sincerely.

"You… you mean it?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I do." Chris said. "You mean the world to me." he said.

"Chris… I…"

"Heree you go." The waitress came and placed down the Redfields' meals.

"Anything else I can get for you?" the waitress asked in a sweet manner.

"No, we're good." Chris said.

"Let me know if you need anything." The waitress said, and left.

"Right, let's dig in." Chris said and started to have his meal, Claire followed suit. As they were eating, each Redfield was having thoughts on what just transpired moments ago.

'_I'm such an idiot! How could I hurt her feelings like that! Goddamn it, Chris…' _Chris mentally scolded himself.

Claire could not eat serenely, her mind completely blown into oblivion. _'Does he… want me to leave him? Please… Please no… He said he didn't mean something like that.'_

As they ate, Chris and Claire met eye to eye, but then returned to their meals without saying anything.

'_Silence…' _Claire thought. _'This isn't a good sign…'_

"Claire?" Chris suddenly called her.

"Y-yes, Chris?"

"I'm… I'm sorry. I wanted to spend time with you… to make you happy… I didn't mean to ruin…"

"No, Chris. It's alright. You have a right to ask me that." Claire said.

"You do know your big brother was never good at talking, right?"

Claire laughed, and they continued talking in a peaceful manner while having dinner.

After dinner, the Redfields took a small cruise around the city, talking about their lives for the past years. For Claire, moments like this caused her feelings for Chris to grow stronger, and she could not keep the truth locked within her for long.

Claire looked outside the car at the city view, wondering about how in God's name has she fell in love with her own brother. He was just beside her, and Claire could tell Chris the truth right now. Then again, that would most likely ruin her life. Claire could not think of any other guy other than her Chris.

Claire still had not kissed anyone in her life. She wished for her first kiss to be with Chris. It would be sinful, but she did not care. After everything that had happened and still happening in the world, falling in love with her own brother did not seem wrong to the younger Redfield.

Furthermore, Claire knew Chris had feelings for his former partner, Jill Valentine. It did not take long for her to realize that. Her deep feelings were gone since the time Chris would tell her about Valentine in the past, but the emotions have remerged now. Before her mind blows out, Claire instead thought of something else important to tell Chris.

"Chris? There's something I need to talk to you about." Claire said.

"Yeah?" Chris asked.

"When you asked about my future, I actually have already thought about it."

"Really? Let's hear it then." Chris said.

"I was… thinking about joining the… B.S.A.A.?" she said.

"The B.S.A.A.!?" Chris asked in small shock.

"R-relax Chris! I know you won't let me join you in the front lines. I was going to say the B.S.A.A. Intelligence Division." Claire said. "You have to admit it's my field of expertise, right?"

Chris thought to himself for a moment, and spoke, "I don't know, Claire…"

"Oh, come on Chris! I'm just gonna hang out in an office doing paperwork and stuff. No danger in there." Claire tried to convince her brother. "Plus, I get to spend time with you if you're working in the headquarters sometimes!"

"Well…" Chris uttered.

"Please…" Claire pleaded. "Please, Chris? Am I not your Claire?"

'_Oh god.' _Chris thought. She was making that face again, with puppy eyes. One he always fell for.

"I'll… I'll think about it."

"Chris… I wanna know now…"

Chris took a few seconds, and said…

"Hmm… A-alright…" Chris said rolling his eyes.

Claire's face lit up. "Aww thanks Chris! You made me so happy!" she hugged Chris from her seat.

"Woah, woah, Claire. Still driving here, you know."

Claire giggled. "S-sorry, Chris. I just got excited."

_**3 months later**_

Claire now works in the B.S.A.A. as an operating officer in the Intelligence Division, and also works as a mission operator for Chris and his team occasionally. She immediately gained respect from the organization due to her connection with the most famed member of B.S.A.A.. Most of the male members would have tried to flirt with Claire, had she not been the sister of Chris Redfield.

In the organization's headquarters, Claire was in her office packing her belongings into her bag, then she and her brother can go home. The B.S.A.A. did not have much missions nowadays, and the world began to enter a state of peace from bioterrorism. Chris now works regularly in the headquarters, where he trains most of the rookies.

'_Alright… Tonight… I'm going to tell him. I just have to…' _Claire thought. _'… easier thought than done.' _She realized.

Claire sighed in depression. _'I'm running out of time… what if Chris finds a woman?'_

Claire grabbed her files and locked her office. She then headed for the lobby, where Chris was waiting for her. But he was not alone.

"Come on, Chris… Just one date… What do you say?" a B.S.A.A. agent named Rowena was flirting with Chris.

"No thanks, Row." Chris rejected quickly.

"Playing hard to get are you, Redfield?" Rowena said. "I won't disappoint you, Chris." She said trying to get a hand on Chris's chest, but not before Claire rushed to Chris's side.

"Is there a problem, Chris?" the redhead asked, sounding protective.

"No, not at all. Are we done here, Rowena?"

"Hmph. Fine. Suit yourself, Redfield." Rowena shot a glare at Claire and left in an arrogant manner.

"What a stuck up woman. I'm surprised she made it in B.S.A.A.."

"Heh, ignore her, Claire." Chris said. "She has loose screws in her brains. You ready to go?"

"Uhuh." Claire said.

_**Later that night**_

Claire was staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Chris was just at the living room, she could go right now and confess to Chris of her feelings for him. This was so stupid.

'_You're his sister, you idiot! How would he ever accept you!' _Claire mentally yelled at herself. _'Okay… calm down… calm down…' _Claire placed a hand on her chest. She took a deep breath and let go. This was it. She wanted to come clean to Chris, otherwise she will die locking her feelings away forever.

Claire went downstairs, towards the living room, making sure her steps were not making noises. Claire approached the living room and saw Chris at the couch reading a magazine detailing about guns.

'_Okay… just act casual.' _Claire slowly walked towards Chris, and sat beside him.

"Hey, Claire." Chris said to her and returned to reading his magazine.

"Hey, Chris…" Claire said softly. "What are you reading?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Oh, just firearms, the usual." Chris replied.

Claire nodded. _'Maybe I should… just start with a conversation…'_

"Um, Chris? Can I ask you something… personal?"

"Uhuh."

"Promise… you won't get mad?"

Chris turned his full attention to his younger sister. "Hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked, as there was something in Claire's voice that worried him.

"J-just answer my question, okay?"

"Okay… let's hear it then."

Claire sighed and said, "Chris… Few months ago you asked me, why I haven't find a guy for me… and well… I wanna know, why you haven't found a woman for yourself." Claire said.

"Me?"

Claire nodded. "Yes… I just wanted to know why you're still alone. Why you don't want a relationship…" she said.

Chris shrugged. "I haven't gave it much thought. Didn't seem to matter too much."

"Well?" Claire asked.

"Can't say for sure, Claire… I… I once thought there was a person. The one who I loved… But… She's gone…"

"Chris… I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." Chris said. "I… Never got the chance to tell her, you know… But I suppose that's all in the past now. I'm not one who's fit for love. There's no one like that special for me…" Chris assumed.

Claire's eyes grew teary at his words, her heart aching badly."That's not true, Chris… You… You have me…" Claire said, and tears began falling from her eyes.

"Claire? God damnit. I'm sorry, Claire. Like I said before… I never was good at talking…"

"No… No, Chris… There's… nothing wrong with you. You're… perfect." Claire said, she firmly sat closer to Chris and placed a hand on Chris's cheek, slowly caressing him. It felt relieving to touch Chris in such a conduct.

"Claire?"

"…" Claire looked intently into Chris's eyes. Her heart started beating fast as Claire slowly brought Chris's face to her own. She had not felt this much anxiety since Raccoon City, Rockfort or Harvardville. Chris was so close to her, her lips nearing his… Claire closed her eyes, awaiting for the blissful moment. Suddenly, Claire felt Chris's strong hands stopping her from kissing him. Chris quickly stood up from the couch.

"Chris, it's okay!" Claire entreated.

The older Redfield turned around, his face overwhelmed because of his own sister's behavior.

"No, Claire! That was far from **okay**!" Chris shouted. "I'm your brother, Claire! How could you behave like that!?"

"C-Chris… You don't understand…" Claire tried to explain while sobbing. "Please… listen to me…"

"Listen to you!? You're gonna explain why you tried to kiss me, Claire!?" Chris continued shouting at his sister.

Claire could not bear the pain anymore. She started to cry heavily and ran off to her room upstairs. Chris realized that for the first time in his life, he has gotten mad at Claire. He sat back on the couch, hands on his forehead in distress.

"Damn it…" Chris shooked his head in disbelief. _'How did this happen… What happened to you, Claire?'_

Chris started to feel guilty of himself, for shouting at Claire. He had never done it before. Perhaps Claire was in some kind of a pressure because of the talk they had earlier, which could of led to her action. It was the only explanation Chris could think of.

'_Claire…' _Chris remembered how terrified she appeared to be when he yelled at her. The former S.T.A.R.S. member felt guilty of himself, even when he was not the one at blame.

It's been a few minutes since Claire ran off to her room. Chris began to worry for her, and he headed off to her room to check up on Claire. Maybe talking with her can fix things up before they get to a point where everything gets worse.

Chris went upstairs towards Claire's room.

'_I have to apologize to her…' _Chris thought. He needed to. Claire was all Chris had left, and he did not want to lose her. Chris felt stupid doing it, but still he knocked Claire's bedroom door.

"C-Claire? Can I… can we talk?"

There was no response.

"Claire? Can I come in?" Chris asked when he realized the door was not locked. He could hear the distinct sobs of Claire's from inside. Chris opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were off, but Chris could see Claire curled up on her bed, crying.

Chris sighed. He walked to Claire's bed and sat at the edge. "Claire… I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you…" the bioterrorism veteran apologized.

"The last thing… I would do in my life is to be mad at you, Claire… You… You know that." Chris said sincerely. "Please… please forgive me…"

Claire did not say a word, she was still crying quietly.

"Claire… Please talk to me… Don't… Don't be silent with me… You're… you're all I have…" Chris said, and the thought of loneliness struck him again.

Claire noted how broken Chris sounded, the redhead quickly got up and hugged Chris, burying her face in Chris's chest. She starting crying deeply. "Oh Chris! I'm so sorry!" she said in agony.

"Claire… I'm sorry too…" Chris wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"I should've…. I should've said something, Chris…" she said.

Chris was puzzled.

"Say what, Claire?" Chris asked.

Claire slowly pulled away from the embrace they had.

"Is it… is it about what happened before?" Chris asked, and the younger Redfield nodded her head.

"A-alright. Go ahead." Chris said.

"Chris… I wanted to tell you this… a long time ago." Claire started.

"…" Chris listened to his sister's words. Before saying anything else, Claire placed her hand onto Chris's.

"Chris… I… I love you." Claire confessed.

"…" Chris could not think of any words in his mind right now. His own younger sister had just confessed love to him. First, he wanted to make sure of Claire's confession.

"You mean, you love me more than a sibling?" Chris asked.

Claire quickly responded to him, saying "Yes…" She tightened her grip on Chris's hand in fear.

"A-are you mad?"

Chris lingered in silence for a moment and said, "No. I'm just… confused, Claire."

"Confused?" Claire repeated.

Chris nodded. "Yeah. Claire, I'm your brother. We're siblings, how did it happen?"

"I… I can't explain it, Chris. It just… happened."

"Well, since when?" Chris asked.

"… since… you came back from the Spencer Estate. I can't say for sure…" Claire tried explaining. Then, silence was in the air yet again. Chris walked his way to one of the windows and looked outside. His eyes shut tight and the soldier began to think of a possible solution to this.

"Claire, you know it's wrong. If dad knew about this…"

"Dad's not with us, Chris." Claire said, still crying softly. "… and so is… mom."

"Claire, listen to me. I made a promise to dad. I vowed to take care of you till my last breath. It doesn't mean I have the right to take advantage of you…"

"But, Chris… Don't you… love me?" Claire asked.

Chris turned to face the redhead. He sat beside her and said "Claire, you have no idea how much I love you, but as a brother. Nothing more."

"But, Chris…"

"Claire, you must've just been baffled, and you must not be thinking clearly. Let's just forget about it okay." Chris said and started to get up, but Claire quickly pulled him down.

"Chris, please! D-don't leave me…" Claire pleaded. She reached out for Chris's cheek again, and slowly brought his face closer to her's.

"Claire… don't… it's wrong."

"Please… please Chris…"

Chris felt Claire's hot breath onto him, and it was… truly alluring. He had to admit Claire was stunning beautiful, but no. He could not take advantage of her. Chris wanted to push Claire away, but he was afraid that he might hurt her. Claire was so close to him.

"Claire, stop. Don't."

"Please… I love you, Chris." Claire continued alluring her older brother towards her. "Please… kiss me…"

Any thoughts of retreating was too late for Chris now, for Claire's lips have met his. Chris's first kiss had just been stolen by his own sister. Claire ran her hand through Chris's hair, while her other hand pushed him closer to her.

Chris began to lose control of himself, and he started to kiss Claire back. Her lips were so soft, and her tongue was beginning to demand passage into Chris's mouth. As his needs were starting to grow on him, Chris opened his mouth and the two Redfields began a hot French kiss.

"Mmm… Oh… Chris…" Claire moaned, and after hearing her voice Chris snapped out of his horniness. He pulled away from the make out session.

"mm… No. Claire, I'm so sorry." Chris apologized.

"C-Chris? What's wrong?"

"Me! … I'm wrong. I just kissed my own sister." He said as he walked out of Claire's room in shame.

"Chris, wait!"

Before stepping out of the room, Chris said, "Have some sleep, Claire. It'll be alright on the next day. And… please forgive me."

It has been a week since the kiss the Redfields shared on that night. Chris would drop off Claire at the B.S.A.A. headquarters, and their rides were always spent in silence. Claire and Chris hardly spend much time together. They were growing further apart, and Claire was not bound to let their connection shred. She was truly in love with Chris, and she wanted him. The kiss Claire had with Chris ended in a non-satisfying conclusion. What Claire did not understand was, Chris returned the kiss, did that not mean he had feelings for her too?

After work had finished, Claire went to the parking lot where Chris should be waiting for her. She spotted her brother's hummer and rushed to the vehicle. Claire got into the hummer, and Chris started the engines.

"Where do you want to eat?" Chris asked while driving.

"It's alright. I'm cooking tonight." Claire replied.

"Okay, then."

Later on that night, Chris came back from taking a shower and went towards his room. He grabbed a t-shirt and a tracksuit bottom and put them on.

'_Fuck me and my life…' _Chris cursed in mind. _'Claire, how the hell did she fall in love with me? I'm her brother. I promised Dad I would look after her, not take her for my own.'_

Chris went to the balcony and sat down at a chair, massaging his neck.

'_But… what if… Claire is not confused… What if she really loves me… more than as siblings…'_

Chris mentally fought within himself, his feelings conflicting.

'_I love Claire, I really do. But, isn't it wrong to love your sister more than you should? Isn't it wrong to kiss her… be her lover?'_

Chris decided to think about the crisis at a later time and wanted to get some sleep for the moment. Before Chris could settle down on his bed, there was a knock at the door. It was obviously Claire.

"It's not locked." Chris said out loud, and Claire came inside. She looked beautiful as always.

"What is it, Claire?"

Claire stayed quiet as she walked towards Chris. "Claire, what do you want?" Chris asked.

"… I…"

Claire came closer to Chris's position. She then suddenly launched herself forward and hugged Chris, crying along the way. "Why won't you talk to me, Chris!? Why don't you like me!?" she cried.

"C-Claire…"

"Do you hate me!? Is it because I kissed you!?"

"Claire, stop crying…"

"You kissed me back, Chris! Doesn't that mean you love you me too!?"

"S-stop…" Chris pleaded.

"I'm sorry I took your first kiss, but it was my first too, Chris. I never had feelings for any other man. Only you. You're the only one I need Chris."

"I felt it, Chris…" she said softly. "I felt the love… in our kiss… it wasn't perfect… but I just know it… I am truly… deeply… in love with you."Claire said and hugged Chris tight.

"Claire…" Chris wrapped his arms around her. His feelings and emotion began to change, perhaps he was… in love with her too?

"Claire... it's wrong. We can't do this…"

"I need you, Chris. I belong to you… I'll do anything for you…" Claire said and lifted her head to face Chris. She then touched his lips, trailing her fingers across his cheeks. Chris closed his eyes and thought…

'_No… I shouldn't do this… C-Claire!'_

"No one has the right to stop us, Chris. Please… share your love with me."

Claire claimed Chris's lips, and began kissing him passionately. Chris's eyes opened when Claire started her romantic assault, and then he finally realized.

'_Fuck the world and its people. Claire loves me, and… I love her. She's right, no one has the right to stop us from this.'_

Chris gave into the persuasion, he grabbed Claire's face and started making out with her. He then stopped and said…

"Claire, I… I love you."

Claire's heart pumped fast upon hearing those words. Tears left her eyes trailed down her cheeks, which Chris wiped with his thumbs.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry for before. I thought… it was wrong… I was the one confused. You're right. No one can stop us from loving each other. Even if it is sinful, I don't care anymore, Claire. I love you and you're all I need in this world."

"C-Chris…"

Chris then pulled her into a kiss, and again they made out. "Oh… Oh Chris." Claire moaned in pleasure between their kisses.

"Mmm… Claire…" Chris picked her up and layed her on the bed. They continued making out to their hearts' content. Chris quickly took off his shirt and threw it away. He wanted to remove Claire's right now, but not without her say-so.

"Claire… are we… do you really want to do this?"

Claire gave him an assuring smile. "I'm sure about this, Chris. I've waited for this for a long time, besides… We're both more than thirty years old and we're still virgins. Don't you think… it's time?"

Chris made a sexy smirk, and roughly kissed Claire. The redhead was slightly taken back from the sudden aggressiveness, but she managed to adapt to Chris's desire. Chris started grinding his hips forward, forcing Claire to moan out. "Ah... Ah… C-Chris… Feels… good…"

"Claire… god you're so beautiful."

Claire started sweating from the sexual dealings she was getting from Chris. She panted heavily, and felt her sacred flower growing wet.

"Oh god… Chris…"

Chris began sucking Claire's neck hard, leaving hickeys around the region. "Ah! Ah!" Claire moaned in pleasure when Chris groped her breasts. "W-wait, Chris… Let me… take my clothes off…"

"No need. I'll do it for you." Chris said, and wasted no time in removing Claire's top. She was left in a black bra, and Chris stared at her breasts. Right now the brunette must admit Claire was so hot.

"Go ahead, Chris… Take them off…" Claire said softly, not even slightly bothered with her own brother on top of her body.

Chris's hands made their way behind Claire's back, and removed the only article Claire had left.

"A-Are they nice, Chris?"

"Perfect." Chris responded, and took one of her nipples into his mouth. "Ah! Oh Chris! It's feels so good!"

"Mmm…" Chris continued tasting the globe, flicking it with his tongue.

"Ah… ah… ah! Oh god Chris! I need you! I need you now!"

Chris stopped his punishing maneuvers, and proceeding to pull down Claire's shorts and underwear. Her pussy was in his sights, ready for his taking.

"Take me, Chris…"

Chris discarded his pants and boxers. He then positioned his member at Claire's entrance, ready to break the one part of her that keeps her a virgin.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Chris…"

Chris did not need to be told twice, and he thrust forward. Just like that, Claire's hymen was broken and her vaginal blood flowed and stained the bed. Chris was having his way with Claire's body as he wished now, fucking his own younger sister very hard.

"Oh Chris! Ah! Ah! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop! Ahh!" Claire moaned out loud, as she came multiple times because of Chris's ferocious movements.

"Gah! Claire! Fuck!" Chris came in her. "Fuck!" Chris over and over again fucked Claire hard, her tiny body wavering.

"C-Chris! Oh! Harder! Go faster!"

"Damn it, Claire… Guh… Ah!" Chris began fucking Claire in a state of berserk. After a couple more enraged thrusts, Chris came in Claire again, the two of them having reached their climax and limit. Chris crashed down beside the redhead.

"Huh… huh…" Claire panted. "Chris… that was… I don't know what to say…"

"I do." Chris slowly brought his hand to Claire's cheek. "I love you."

"Oh Chris… I love you too."

"Um, Claire? A… slight problem."

"Yeah? What's that?" Claire asked while trying to catch her breath.

"We didn't use protection."

**Author's Note : Like I said, no flaming if you're reviewing.**


End file.
